torarfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Below is the common and abbridged history of the world, from beginning to present. Torian history is divided into Eras, periods of time that are defined by events at the start and end of each time. An Era has no specific limit of years. Astromancers, led by Absulcon, determine when an Era has ended and name the new Era. Eras are grouped into Ages, which are determined in the same way. The Beginning ~1500 trillion years before Decens Partum (bDP) (the Decent of Creation). In the beginning there was Existence, and it was good. Father Existence, after much deciding, caused all things that can exist to become, including Nonexistence. Mother Nothing and Father Existence ruled over their multiverses of infinite existence and nothingness, and came to realize that existence or nonexistence for its own sake had no purpose. And so they spawned three children. Liambic was the firstborn, and for a very long time the only child. He set about ordering existence and nonexistence, separating the two and keeping them separated by placing existence into a bubble he named Reality. He organized Reality as he saw fit, and every mote and atom had their place, and they never changed from their assigned place. He named this organization Destiny. From the creation of Destiny arose Liambic's firstborn child: Time. With everything in place, he gave Time the task of ensuring that every mote and atom in Reality fulfilled their Destinies. The Father and Mother saw Liambic's work and were pleased. However, they knew that balance and order could not last forever, or both Existence and Nonexistence would become moot points, for everything that exists would do so only because it did, and as such would not be existing. They feared this collapse of Reality, so they created two more sons. Meyne, born only an instant before Zareive, donned the mantle of Good in all Existence, and became his Father's favored son. Zareive, seeing his Father's favor was not on him became jealous and turned to his Mother. His Mother bestowed upon him her mantle of Evil and bade him always strive against balance and good, so that nonexistence could enter Reality. Thus the eternal struggle between Evil and Good was born, and the Father and Mother were pleased. Within Reality, all existence was interconnected with lines of Destiny. And all Destinies were intertwined with one world. This world was called Torar, which was its True Name as spoken in Reality, for True Names may not be spoken within Reality. Meyne saw that this world would be key in his battle against Zareive, and so came down to it to cultivate it to his own ends. Zareive, seeing his rival gain a foothold on this world, this Key of Destiny, summoned from the very edge of Reality a comet of surpassing innate destructive power. This he hurtled at the fledgling world in a bid to undo both of his brothers' works. Liambic, who had been watching his brothers fight from the other side of Reality, saw Zareive's plot to destroy Destiny, and intervened, removing most of the destructive power of the Fist of Zarieve, transforming it into an ordinary comet, though of great size and power. Finally Meyne looked up and saw what was about to transpire, and changed the comet, infusing it with some of his own power. Zarieve, seeing his chance, came to Liambic and convinced him that Meyne was about to upset the balance of Destiny equally as badly as he was about to do himself. Liambic agreed to help stop Meyne, and the two appeared before him. Before Meyne could defend himself, and being confused at seeing his older brother apparently in league with his younger he was unable to act for an instant anyway, Liambic stripped him of the remainder of his power that had not been placed into the coming comet. Zareive, pleased by this, slew Meyne, and without his power he died. His essence could not be extinguished, no matter how hard Zarieve tried, so he trapped it in a shadow of Reality on the very edges of Existence. Liambic, realizing his mistake and that he had been fooled, saw his beloved Time begin to wilt and his Destiny crumble. In order to restore balance, he smote Zareive, shattering his power into infinite fragments that scattered throughout Existence. Wearied from the death of one brother and the shattering of the other, Liambic picked up both discarded mantles and linked them into his web of Destiny, so that at some point his brothers could return to claim their birthrights. Then, mere seconds before the comet struck the world, he connected a new thread of Destiny between it and Torar, and thus was born the Seed of Creation. As it impacted and set in motion events that would shape the world, he created a shade of himself to act as steward over the world. Then he left. Era of Awakening From 0 AE to 2315 AE (Annus Evanti) (After the Seed). A great good born from an evil act, bound together with its target through destiny, the Seed of Creation carried with it the primordial essence of life which it deposited, along with a host of alien minerals and stone, onto Torar when it impacted. The impact shattered the pangaea continent of Torar and the comet burst into millions of pieces. The comet's inner core was not shattered, though, and the impact flung it back into the void. However, it was tied to Torar through Destiny. Time, that watchful guardian of her father's creation, saw to it that it found its way back to Torar two thousand years later. During that time, three of the largest pieces of the comet had embedded themselves into the three landmasses created from the impact, and the life essence from the comet surrounded and infused the planet. Life began on Torar. Initiated by Design and allowed to grow through Evolution, life slowly and gradually began to become more complex and, eventually, self-aware. This new thing, this consciousness, unlocked something hidden within Existence. Free Will, a wrench thrown into the gears of Destiny, was spawned. These beings, growing primarily around the three large pieces of the comet, very quickly began to become organized, and civilizations emerged. Two thousand years from the original impact, a second impact struck the world, breaking apart the lower third of one landmass. This second Seed, which was comprised of the core of the original and modified by the things it had encountered in his two millennia absence, brought a quick and amazing transformation in the beings around the area it hit, further diversifying the life on the planet. Two hundred years later, as other worlds had grown, warred, and been broken, another being appeared. This being was powerful in its place of origination, but here on Torar quickly gained the status of god by the primitive, pre-elven beings it first encountered. The god Zardesh spent the next one hundred and fifteen years influencing the elves and dragons near Ashe'ileq, and warring with a race of alien beings that had followed him here to destroy him. Seeing that they would be undefeatable as long as they held the Koraith, he sundered it, splitting the mountain of courage in twain down to its core. This broke the race of otherworldly beings and those that remained pure left, fearing the corruption of their courage. Those left behind stayed around the broken remnants of Koraith. The half of them that was broken when the stone was cracked was locked away in a deep abyss. Slowly the beings began to regain their courage and called themselves Elohim, after one of their legends of celestial creatures being twisted into deformed beings. During this time, other civilizations had been rising and falling all over Torar. The Sendrellar had been the source of many wars, and many races had fallen and new ones been born under its influence. Era of Darkening From 2316 AE to 7912 AE. With a living incarnation of evil on their world, the denizens of Torar began to despair as more and more rumors of invasion and subjugation began to circulate. And true to the rumors, Zardesh began to extend his influence, empowered by the Tree of Power, across the world. It was a time of madness and vile acts for all. His reign lasted for over 5500 years uncontested. The steward Liambic, seeing this and knowing it to be the work of his youngest brother, he sent into the mind and hearts of the peoples of Torar the ability to protect themselves. Slowly did they realize this power, and slowly did it come to bear fruit. Era of Enlightenment From 7913 AE to 9399 AE. Finally the ideals of the differing peoples of the world began to coincide, and from these ideals new gods were born. From the innocence and goodness of the world, a shade of Meyne was born again as a god, lording over all that is good in the world. From the need of justice and equality was born Emprix, who led the fight against the tides of darkness. From the desire to fight, regardless of why, Hizos was born and the arts of fighting were taught to those willing to listen. From the need of resources born of the world both Qualitash and Veloria were born, and together governed the natural world and its elements. From the lost souls of those that had fallen to the dark god that haunted the world arose Orobos, who claimed all beings eventually. Finally, from the need to gain personal power was born Saphoy, through whom all magic flowed. The battles of the gods rages for centuries, and Zardesh's overwhelming shadow was slowly beaten back. Worried for the first time since his coming, the dark god made a pact with Orobos to create another god, a lesser entity that would serve the needs of both gods. They constructed a being filled with the madness and hate of Zardesh's reign and gave it power over death. And so Voodroth was made. Emprix and Meyne, in response, gave birth to twin children. Soon after his birth, the boy betrayed his parents' wishes and aided Zardesh against them. However Zardesh was also betrayed by this boy and, with nowhere to go, he went into hiding. A few hundred years later he reemerged in secret by the name of Shadowsoul. The girl grew in the love and embrace of her parents, and Phaele assumed her place as goddess of healing. Saphoy, ever looking to increase his own power, seduced Veloria, and Tundaran was born. His mother taught him of her seduction and he grew cold with rage at his father. Saphoy, however, was too powerful to be defeated, and he banished his son to the edges of the world where his icy hate could swirl on itself ineffectually. One minotaur champion rose to legendary status in the fight against the dark god, and became an object of worship among his people. After making a pact with Qualitash to strengthen his body, he dealt a decisive blow against Zardesh, pushing him back to the continent of his arrival. For his valor he was accepted into godhood by the other gods of the world. In appreciation he forged for them all gifts made of metal of unsurpassed quality and beauty. Thus Mylax became both the protector god of his people, the minotaur, and god of the forge. Era of Exploration 0 NA to 1297 NA (New Age). With the final blow dealt and Zardesh's reign crushed, the world began to pick itself back up. For the next twelve hundred years societies and cultures began to reforge their places in the world. Many landscapes had been irrevocably altered during the previous wars, and peoples began to explore their world anew. The gods, having no common enemy, began to gather their followers and powers to fortify their positions against the other gods. This was to be a time of great change for the gods, and thus great strife for the races of Torar. Though given a brief reprieve for the first thousand years of this era, the world quickly became embroiled in deific politics. New gods ascended from the ranks of mortals. Venir, god of monsters, Lilyth, goddess of excess, and Akbeth, goddess of love, all joined the pantheon while Zardesh was hunted down and destroyed utterly by a mortal warrioress named Zafara Bladesong. The world was not without enemy for long. Venir began to accumulate power at an incredible rate, culminating in the mass murder of most of his fellow deities. Thus began the Culling. Era of Culling 1298 NA to 2401 NA. With Venir, now known as the Enemy, on full offensive, the world reeled and scrambled to defend against his merciless onslaughts. Some even say that he struck a deal with the entity of destruction known as the Reaver, a faceless embodiment of utter nothingness. However the Enemy managed to accomplish it, he killed or neutralized every other deity but Lilyth, Oros, Meyne, and Veloria during his thousand year war. Not content with deicide, the Enemy also unleashed on the world the five Prime Evils; five monstrous creations of mind-breaking insanity and power. His power shook the very fundament of the world, and his power reshaped Torar in his attempts to crush his foes. He destroyed whole landscapes, sunk islands, raised others. The Chasoes were washed under titan waves and vanished from the earth, as did many races, and most of the world's history and knowledge. The Culling was truly Torar's darkest hour. The Era of Culling was finally deemed ended when the Enemy lapsed into mysterious silence, his abominations all returning to the hideous holes they crawled from. The skies over Torar, which had been covered in eternal wintry snowclouds throughout the Culling, finally parted and sunlight streamed through. This was the first day of a new Era. Era of Heroes 2402 NA to 2933 NA. Following the Culling, the races of the world began to regain their feet once more amidst the carnage and aftermath of over a thousand years of terrible war and suffering. With few gods remaining to them and little memory of the Era of Darkening, many mortals began to turn from deity worship. Heroes, some faithful, some not, sprung up everywhere in efforts to clean up the Enemy's monstrosities that remained across the world. It is during this time that the Chronomancers, three enigmatic and largely unknown entities with the power to change the past and see into the future, began to take an active role in the shaping of the world. To those that knew of them, they seemed to be agents of balance, possibly avatars of the Creator himself. With their sutble influences, the world once more righted itself for a time. However, this was not to last. The loss of so many divine presences was not without long-term consequences. The planes had been knocked out of their alignment, and had begun to affect each other in new and destructive ways. These influences kept the mighty heroes of the era busy with attempts to contain them. Eventually the fluctuations in planar influence ripped open holes to other dimensions. Through these rifts came a new enemy... Maeve, the Lich Queen. At the same moment, two new gods ascended to balance the world. Many attribute this coincidence to the Chronomancers. Regardless, the birth of first Barachiel then Sangaia, along with the arrival of Maeve and her unknown agenda from worlds beyond Torar signalled not only the end of an era, but the end of an age. Spurred by the constant warring of gods, several powerful heroes began a campaign to rid Torar of gods completely. Thus began the Age of Mortals. Era of Unification 0 AM (Age of Mortals) to present day (300 AM). A new era and a new age, Torar begins to finally be led by its peoples instead of its divinities. Three hundred years of relative peace and stability have led to many advances in mortal knowledge and power. The gods have been quiet, and the only prominent change that has transpired on the world during that time was the raising of Aincrad over Sendrellar. It is a time of worldwide peace. There is fighting aplenty, and lives are lost every day, but the world is not at war with itself for the first time. A unified Torar faces the uncertainties of the future with bated breath. Category:Lore